Absolution
by a-heavyheart-tocarry
Summary: For years, she's not able to look at the two of them without getting a sour taste in her mouth and a knot in her stomach. Lin-centric. Onesided Tenlin. Pemzin. Oneshot.


**Title: **Absolution  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairings/Characters:** Lin-centric. Onesided Tenlin. Pemzin.  
**Notes:** This was requested by eternaldolphinsclub on Tumblr, who wanted some Lin/Tenzin angst. This took me like three times to write, and it's pretty crappy, but what can you do? And it's not really Lin/Tenzin, more just Lin-centric, but eh.

* * *

For years, she's not able to look at the two of them without getting a sour taste in her mouth and a knot in her stomach.

In the beginning, she hates them both. Secretly, privately, the thoughts curling in her head like eel-snakes, poisoning her. Seeing them constantly makes it worse. Because she can remember doing all the things they do. Walking in park. Holding hands. Tenzin's easy smile, his arm around her middle. They're just memories for her, but they're the girl's reality, and Lin resents her for it. _It's her fault things ended up like this,_ the poison in her mind whispers. _If it hadn't been for her, you would be happy._

Lin can't help but compare the girl to herself either. The girl is young, pretty, sweet. The opposite of abrasive, stern Lin, who is infamous for whipping young cops into shape in a month flat or your ass is getting kicked. She scoffs at the fact that Tenzin would go for that wisp of a girl; no doubt she'd never been in a fight in her life, probably spent her days picking fruit and meditating with the rest of the acolytes. Lin despises her.

She has to say that she's relieved they spend so little time in the city. Lin throws herself into her work, into the police force. Republic City is huge, sprawling; she has more than her hands full even with the overtime.

Lin receives their wedding invitation right after a long, harsh day at work. She throws it into the fire and disguises her hangover all the next day.

Time slips and runs like water. Lin falls into an endless, lifeless, mind-numbing routine. Go to work, deal with criminals, come home. She appears fine. She has the natural tough-as-nails air that has become synonymous with the Beifong family name, and she wields it well. Inside, though, she knows that's just a lie.

It's Uncle Zuko that brings her back. After many dodges and excuses on her part, he drags his wrinkly, scarred self up to Republic and orders her to sit down, have a cup of tea, and talk. Lin has always liked Uncle Zuko; even though they have no relation by blood, he's been almost as much a father figure to her as Aang had before he died, and understands her in a way that rivals even her mother. _"You can't keep doing this. Acting like it's okay when it's not. You have to stand up and face it."_ Lin knows he's right.

Things get better from there. Lin is still vigorous about her work. But she lives. Things are easier. She can handle seeing him— seeing Tenzin— on the council. But she doesn't speak, aside from the cordial "hello". At times, she can't help but think about it, wonder how they've ended up like this.

She hears about the birth of their third child— a boy this time— and sends in a very formal congratulations.

Things seem to be going well… until the new Avatar girl shows up.

Lin has been reserving judgement on her. Katara writes frequently, and describes her in detail. Lin's glad she can still confide in the Water Tribe woman; while she wasn't as close to Katara as she was Aang or Zuko, Katara has excellent advice, and is not bad at lifting the spirits either. Lin thinks the girl may be promising… until she destroys three stores and runs from her police officers and Tenzin comes to bail her out of jail.

Too bad Lin didn't know that was only the beginning. Equalists and blown up Probending arenas follow within weeks, and she's never dealt with something like this. Not to mention the fiasco at the tournament meant she's on thin ice— very, very thin ice.

Who knew Lin would end up here, coming to _her_ for help?

There's an air of awkwardness to it; they're across from each other at the table, both clutching coffee cups, both unsure of what to say or do or think when Lin finishes explaining. But then the girl— _no, she's a woman now, has been for years_— reaches out and pats Lin's hand, a kind, soft smile on her face. "It's okay. Things have a way of working out, believe me." Lin's eyes flicker up to her face, trying not to show the shock. This woman is really telling her things will be okay? _Not 'the woman'. Pema._ The thought is firm, and she nods… before a small smile curls up on her lips.

"Thank you."


End file.
